


Paradygm Shift

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr user cnsltngdtctv <br/>(based on ASiB) Molly is extremely upset with Sherlock's comment at the Christmas party and jealous about the identification of 'Irene Adler'. She decided to try and make him feel terrible, instead resulting in Sherlock giving her a very naughty Christmas present in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly had spent a lot of time picking that gift out. The only noises she could hear were her heart beat and the sound of her shoes clomping against the pavement. And what on earth did he mean by wandering off when he had guests in the living room?  
Tired, heartbroken, angry and refusing to cry, she stumbled into her living room as her mobile began to buzz.  
It was Mycroft, requesting her presence at St. Barts because Sherlock was going to have to identify a corpse.

* * *

As she followed him, stumbling through the snow on back streets, she wondered to herself if this stalking. Trying to keep her distance, she found, of course, he was easy to loose, but managed to stay on him. As she turned a corner, though, in a badly lit alleyway, she swore under her breath; not seeing him anywhere.  
“You’re pretty good at that, you know.” She gasped, jumping high enough for her feet to leave the ground as her hand whipped into her pocket and grabbed a bottle of mace. “Quick reflexes, too. Have I underestimated you, Molly Hooper?”  
“Possibly… Are you already high?” She searched his eyes and looked him up and down.  
“Maybe.” He shrugged.  
“How on earth, did you even have the time?”  
“When you went to the loo… took you a bit to find me.” He smiled, dryly. Molly shook her head and scoffed.  
“You’re unbelievable, and a right mess. Come on now.” She gestured to him and he stumbled foreword, allowing her to take him. “Are you insane?”  
“Probably.”   
“Do you have any respect for your friends and your… your dead girl…person… she…”  
“Wasn’t my girlfriend.” He sighed.  
“How did you recognize her?”  
“She has very nice breast.” Sherlock placed his hand in front of him, as if holding one.  
“So, you’ve been intimate with her?”  
“You don’t have to have been intimate with someone to have seen them naked and find them aesthetically pleasing.” Molly didn’t reply to this, she simply continued to drag him along, she didn’t live very far.

* * *  
“I’m not a child!” He insisted, but still allowed her to guide his naked body into the bath. “See, I told you.”  
“Told me what?” Molly leaned him forward.  
“That you don’t have to have had sex with someone to have seen them naked.”  
“Oh, that.”  
“You’re angry at me.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“Of course I’m angry at you.” Is was this moment she realized how hard she was scrubbing at him.  
“Are you still dwelling on Irene?” Molly’s hand stopped.  
“Was that her name?”  
“Yes.”  
“No.” She lied and returned to her former state, though, with a gentler hand.  
“I’m not sure what to make of her.”  
“Sherlock, your high. Maybe stop talking talking?” She offered, but he continued.  
“She just walked into the room, naked. Totally dominated the situation.”  
“Sherlock…”  
“It was alluring…” She stopped again and watched him, he was refusing to look back and make eye contact. “I don’t allow myself to feel things like that, Molly. It was…” She didn’t let him finish, she stood up and passed him the rag.  
“You can wash the rest of yourself off and see your own way out.” Even she found her own voice remarkably cold.  
* * *  
Sherlock seemed to keep his distance after that, for a while. Every time he did stop by, it was to see a helpful, but now cold pathologist. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it?  
He could feel the dynamic shifting out of his favor, slowly but surely.  
“Ah, Molly!” Sherlock called to her, gleefully as he entered the lab, hoping, (but not really) that this would be the day his charm would work on her again.  
“What do you need, Sherlock.” Her voice was steady and professional.  
“I wanted you to help me run some tests on….”  
“Coffee.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Coffee, I need coffee. If I’m going to help you, it’ll be during my normal coffee break in about five or ten minutes.” She glanced up at him. “Two creams and a sugar, please.” He nodded and backed out, decided perhaps it best he just get the coffee; no use fighting. However, there was a bit of sadness he could feel creeping into his chest… he liked their relationship a bit better, but couldn’t help but feel he’d lost a friend.  
When he returned, he found Molly had already straightened up and was prepared to help him.  
“Ok, Sherlock, what are we doing?” She graciously, accepted the coffee and allowed him to fill her in on what they were doing. “Alright, then, lets get this over with.”  
* * *  
It was almost two weeks later when he sought her out again, with the same hope he’d had the last time.  
“Molly!”   
“You’re tracking dirt through my lab.” She didn’t even look up from her microscope.  
“Sorry… about that.”  
“What do you need, Sherlock?” Again, professional and cold… unfriendly.  
“Just… uh… needed to run some tests in your lab.” No matter how much control he asserted over his emotions, he felt his voice waver and crack as he stuttered.  
* * *  
“Thank you for your help, Molly.” She nodded back at him, focusing on grabbing some files and getting paperwork together, she didn’t look up.  
“Not a problem, Sherlock, you know I don’t mind helping.”  
“I’m-uh- I’m not sure what I did, Molly, but … I’m sorry.” For the first time in a long time, she made meaningful eye contact with him.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for.”  
“Apparently, there is.” When she didn’t respond, he took a deep breath. “Do you expect me to beg?” He laughed.  
“Maybe.” She didn’t even hesitate or think about her answer. “…. maybe I do.” Molly hadn’t meant to sound that angry, but she realized, she was upset and hurt and, yes, she did want him to beg her to apologize. “You— you didn’t even get me anything for Christmas.” That, too, was unexpected, but then again, so was the realization she was nursing any wounds at all, then alone that her heart was on mend. If anyone would have asked her about her feelings for Sherlock, she would have acknowledged she was sad and that she felt a bit burnt by the whole ordeal, but she hadn’t realized her heart had been completely shattered by this man.  
“I’m sorry, Molly Hooper.” He was now, toe-to-toe with her. “I truly am. You deserve more than I can give you.”  
“Choose.” She blurted out.  
“What?”  
“Choose, Sherlock, choose to give me.” Molly exhaled. “I saw the way you looked at her body, I read John’s blog and I know how you look at me.”  
“How do I look at you, Molly?”  
“You see right though me.” The sigh she released was heavy and filled the room. He wasn’t saying anything. Sherlock had followed her into her office and was saying nothing, just staring.  
“I’m sorry you feel that way, Molly…”  
“Its an observation, not a feeling.” She was looking away from him.  
“I should have gotten you a gift, I really should have.”  
“That not, —“  
“You can have me.”  
“What??”  
“You can have me… as a belated Christmas present.” Molly took a step back.  
“To do what with?” Eyes big and wide, she was definitely taken aback.  
“Whatever you like.”  
“So,…. anything I like.” He swallowed hard.  
“Anything.”  
“So, we could go to a movie?”  
“Sure.”  
“Out to dinner?”  
“Of course.”  
“To bed.” He paused, but nodded.  
“I did tell you you could have me.” Molly bit her lip and gave him a determined look.  
“Strip.” She demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

With an audible gulp, his trousers hit the floor.  
“I hate the way you treat me, Sherlock.” He didn’t respond, just worked on his buttons, staring at the floor. “You knew the moment that we met that I had feelings for you. Instead you… you play this game with me and I —“ Molly didn’t know what came over her, but the slap stung her hand. For a moment, she considered apologizing, but the bulge in his pants told her there was no need.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so unkind to you, Molly.” When he shook his head, his curls danced a bit.  
“Why?” She asked, as he removed his final article of clothing.  
“I’ve found honesty is usually best; a way to show people respect…” Sherlock licked his lips, “but… it always seems to come out wrong.”  
“Jim from IT.” He nodded at this.  
“I’m not sure what this is, Molly, and I will not make promises. I pride myself on avoiding that. But, if you are asking me for honesty, I will always be willing to give that to you.”  
“Only out of pity.” Molly snarled.  
“I would never give you pity… you’ve just wanted my attention and affection so long… I’m willing to give it to you because I want to… not because I pity you.” Uncharacteristically, he worried at his bottom lip a moment before taking control back. “You never let me finish about the Woman.”  
“Irene? What about her?”  
“I was taken by her… immediately and, in a situation where she had the upper hand. She had caught me off guard.”  
“I’m not sure I want to hear this.”  
“I’m offering you all of me tonight and that includes my honesty.” Molly relented to this and he continued. “She waltzed into the room, completely naked and I spent our entire time together playing this game with her… toying with each other… I knew she found it sexually gratifying and… I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” Molly squeezed her eyes closed, tight. “But, I’ve rarely allowed myself to indulge in things like that… like this… because…well, its distracting. This is all you can have, Molly.” He finally met her gaze. “This is all I can ever give you… but, if I can give you nothing else tonight,… I will give you honesty and show you how I feel when I allow myself to acknowledge sentiment in regards to you.”  
“So, you do care about me?” He didn’t answer and this made her angry, far more than she knew she’d been capable of feeling. “Fine.” She threw her hands up. “Show me.” Slowly, he walked over and planted a kiss on her collar bone before pushing her lab coat off and removing her scrub top. Molly smiled as his fingers tickled her when he glided them back to unsnap her bra. Immediately, all his attention turned to her breasts, he nibbled at them and sucked at the milky white flesh for a time, before giving her a deep passionate kiss and tweaking the nipples.  
She moaned into his mouth and fumbled at her button-fly trousers. Noticing her trouble, Sherlock effortless pulled them off and had her naked on the desk in a few swift movements before dropping to his knees before her.  
Teasingly, he ran his tongue over her opening and Molly arched her back as she moaned.  
“I had no idea I was causing you such distress… do I always make you this wet?” Sherlock crooned, before slipping his tongue into her.  
“Yes.” Molly felt her nails dig into the desk.  
“I have more to apologize for than I thought.” Without warning, she felt the whole of three fingers plunge into her with fervor and knew she’d be cleaning wood out from under her fingernails when they where done. “I’m very sorry, Molly” His hot breathed touched her clit before his tongue began making soft, loving circles against it.  
“How sorry?” Molly almost growled through clenched teeth.  
“This sorry.” His fingers were magic. Obviously, anatomy had been amongst his many studies, because none of her former partners had made her scream that loud or ejaculate. She always thought she’d be the only one who would ever bring her body to that height. Sherlock was more than a pleasant surprise.  
“Show me, again.” She demanded, and he immediately obliged.  
Molly’s legs were unsteady, but with all the grace she could muster, which wasn’t much, she pushed herself down on top of him. On the way down, she knocked over a vase, spilling it onto Sherlock’s bare chest. “Well, looks like you’re wet, too.” This, Molly knew, was a moment she would have to commit to memory. After all, this was the first time Sherlock ever laughed at one of her jokes. It was a full laugh; a girly giggle, that ended in a snort and flushed cheeks.  
To regain control, he cleared his throat and looked up at her. His expression appeared very cold and dominating, but there was something vulnerable in his eyes.  
She held fast to them as her hand drifted to his uncarriage and she began to stroke his balls. Sherlock seemed to melt at her touch. He moaned, closed his eyes and leaned back, fully giving in to her touch. Molly wasn’t certain how long they were there on that floor, she knew he’d eventually let his eyes flutter open and had transfixed with each other, but there was no way of knowing just how many minutes passed. There was something there, she thought, something deep going on beyond those eyes. He broke her concentration when he brought his hand up to rub her arm and she removed her hand to replace it on his chest.  
Molly hoped, as she slide him inside her, that she’d see that peaceful, blissed out smile on his face again sometime. His large hands held her steady with a gentleness she never knew he was capable of as they slowly rode out their orgasms, climaxing nearly in perfectly unison, a first for her.  
When it was over, his arms wrapped her as he sat up and Sherlock held Molly tight, kissing every accessible bit of her from their position. She could’ve sworn she heard a sniffle, but convinced herself it was only allergies or a cold; this was a gift, after all.  
He ended their entanglement with another deep, passionate kiss as he rose to his feet and gathered up his clothing.  
As they dressed, nothing was said, until he gave her another peck on the cheek as he did that Christmas. “I’m sorry, again, Molly Hooper. I’ll try to be better.” With that, he was gone. Leaving her with a hole in her chest that ached more than ever before.  
But, why…?  
His eyes.  
She realized, Molly had seen something in his eyes…  
* * *  
As discretely as possible, he lit a cigarette behind the hospital and flicked some liquid away from his eye.  
Stupid. He could hear his brother’s voice. Caring’s not an advantage Sherlock.  
Why did he let her in at all… She couldn’t possibly know, she could possibly read him that well,…. could she?  
He pondered this as he made his way. Knowing full well, Irene was still there and he needed to keep the shield drawn and held extra tight to his chest from now on.  
A single chink in the armor, the tinest chip in the dam, was a weakness he couldn’t afford… not with her…not with Molly.

It was best he never confirm anything she might have deduced.

And he wouldn’t, until months later. The night he came to her asking her to save his life was all the proof she needed. That evening, she could read him like a book and vowed to never let him forget he loved her and wanted her just as much as she did him.


End file.
